Special Skype Session
by tbc1563
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's first attempt at having skype sex. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was just nearing the end of September and the air was just starting to have a new chill in it, finally Blaine could wear his sweaters to school comfortably. Blaine sat in class couting the minutes until school was out, at this very second his sweater felt like it was suffocating him. He had been ansty all day to get home, today was the first time in a week that him and Kurt were going to Skype. They talked on the phone and texted constanly, but with Kurt in class or studying or rehearsing for his school play and Blaine at glee practice and rehearsing for McKineley's school play, it was hard to get a moment behind the computer with each other. If they talked on the phone one usally fell asleep half way through. Today they had planeed, moved and rearached so that they could Skype all afternoon, and it wasn't just a ordinary Skype call, they planned to try something a little bit more "risqué". Blaine blushed at the idea and smiled to himself. Kurt had been the one to sugesst it in fact, New York had turned him from baby peguin to aneven hotter boyfriend in Blaine's mind. The final bell rang and Blaine was the first from his seat.

"Blaine slow down," His teacher said as he almost toppled her over. "What's the rush?"

Blaine smiled. "If only you knew he thought."


	2. Chapter 2

"Candles?" Blaine thought as he tidied up his room. He had changed three times already and taken a shower twice.

He was a nervous wreck. He couldn't help it, the fact that he was going to see Kurt's face for the first time in a week tied with the fact that they going to be doing a less than ordinary Skype session was enough to send him over the edge. He sat down and turned on his computer waiting for it to boot up slowly. He turned his swivel chair towards the door making sure the door was locked. His parents were gone for the weekend so he had the house to himself but he wanted to be sure. Why was his computer taking so long? He looked around the room to make sure it was in order; he didn't want Kurt to see it dirty. His phone buzzed next to him with a text from Kurt. His heart sank to his stomach.

**Hey just got a cab, omw home from rehearsal. Going to hop in the shower, then B online in about forty five. Love you.**

Blaine typed back quickly.

**Okay. Love you too. Have a safe shower.**

He set his phone down and strummed his fingers, he was so nervous which was stupid because they had had real sex before, multiple times and besides the first couple of times he had never felt like this. He took a deep breath, it was just like real sex, the first couple of times it was trial and error now it was second nature. He just wanted everything to be perfect tonight. His phone buzzed next to him, a text from Kurt.

**Safe shower? I'll try, I've heard shower deaths are on the rise though. Lol. You okay? **

Blaine hit his hand against his forehead. He was a mess, he couldn't even text properly. He replied back.

**Sorry. I meant have a safe drive. I'm fine…just nervous. It's stupid sorry. **

Blaine felt dumb; he was ruining all of this. His phone buzzed back a couple minutes later.

**Not stupid, it's cute. I'm nervous too. So you're not alone. But just got home, I'll call you in a bit? Getting in the shower as we speak.**

Blaine's stomach knotted up, he imagined Kurt in the shower, lathering... He felt a familiar twitch in his pants. "No, no." He thought. "Not yet." He texted Kurt back.

**Thanks :/ okay I'll be waiting. Love you.**

Blaine needed to concentrate on something else. Anything else. He looked at his bed, maybe he could take a little nap, and forty five minutes was enough time. He had been so busy lately he seemed to never get time to rest. He set his alarm and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep think about Kurt and lathering…


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine's eyes sprung open, he glanced at the clock on his bedside table, and it had been four minutes. _This is ridiculous. _He thought. He couldn't sleep at all and if he kept thinking about Kurt in the shower, he would be finished before they even started. He got off the bed, remade it, cleaned off his night table, and checked one more time to see if his door was locked and looked at the clock, three minutes had passed. _SERIOUSLY?_ He thought. His phone vibrated on the table. He picked it up with a text from Cooper.

**Little bro. call me now. Emergency!**

Panic shot through Blaine's body, what was wrong with Cooper? He dialed his brother's number immediately.

"This is Cooper Anderson. May I ask whose calling?" Cooper said into the phone once he picked up.

"You have caller ID, you know who this is." Blaine responded annoyed. "What's wrong? What's the emergency?" He tried not to sound so flustered.

"Little bro? Is that you? Hey, what you up to tonight?" Cooper said calmly.

"Cooper! What's wrong! You told me to call you!" Blaine said getting agitated.

"Oh! That, well you see Squirt…" Cooper started.

"Don't call me that." Blaine interrupted him.

"Squirt…I uhhh." Blaine could hear Cooper talking to someone in the background. "_Sure sweetie, Use whatever you want. I just have to talk to my little brother really quick, he's really in a bind. Boyfriend problems. Did I mention he's gay? Yeah I'm a liberal. You too? That's hot. Give me a quick second and uhh lose those pants while you're at it!" _Cooper laughed loudly into the phone.

"COOPER!" Blaine said catching his brother attention. "I have things to do! Who is that? And you told ME to call YOU!" Blaine could hear a door shut in the background.

"Sorry Squirt. I'm with a stage five clinger, whose a bus ride away from crazy town, met her at this party last week and she hasn't left YET! She's hot though, German! Barely speaks English but once I saw her in that dress I knew she needed Cooper Anderson in her life…"

"Cooper! I really have to go. I have a date with Kurt in about fifteen minutes. What's the emergency?" Blaine snapped. At least his bantering with Cooper was killing time.

"Whoa! Buddy! Chill out. I just wanted to talk to my little brother. How are you going on a date with Kurt? Isn't he living the dream in New York?" Cooper said. There was a knock on the door from Cooper's end. Blaine heard a muffled angry cry and Cooper trying to talk to the girl.

"_Brigitte, I'm on the phone with my little brother! No it's not another girl. I'll be out in a second. I'm in the bathroom because its tradition in our family, talk to your brother in a bathroom. All the rage in Ohio. Go back in the kitchen. Put the knife down, yeah that's good. Okay love you too, be there in a second." _

"What was that!" Blaine asked as Copper got back on the line, "Shh! She's outside still. I can feel her." Cooper whispered. After a few moments Cooper said in a normal tone, "Are you in New York with Kurt? Dad actually sent you out there?"

"No it's a Skype thing…" Blaine said. "And Dad would never send me out to New York to visit Kurt, you know how he feels."

"Skype date? So that's why you sound so riled up Squirt!" Cooper laughed into the phone. "I didn't even think Kurt masturbated by himself, let alone in front of a camera. He doesn't take me as one of those guys choking the chicken every chance he gets."

Blaine turned red and could hear Brigette screeching in the background; Cooper answered her from the closed door. _"I don't ACTUALLY have a real chicken in here! It's an expression. I'm almost done! Geez! I said GEEZ not CHEESE!"_

"I'm not discussing mine and Kurt's sex life with you." Blaine said flatly.

"Buddy! It's natural. As much I'd rather not speak of it either just make sure you're safe, you know protection, lube. Have you ever tried to dry hand yourself? God it's not fun. A girl I once dated from Italy insisted that we…." Cooper started.

"I'm hanging up Cooper." Blaine said.

"Wait! Squirt. Seriously have fun, be safe. You and Kurt are head over heels for each other, it'll be fine. And relax, your wound tighter than the ropes on my bed right now, but that's another story. This German chick is crazy! Oh! The real reason I told you to call me originally was to ask, what hair gel do you use? I noticed when you came out here last month a lot of the guys were looking and I'm wondering if it will work for me too with the ladies of course. But then again I've never had trouble before. They see that credit score commercial and BAM!"

"Goodbye Cooper." Blaine said.

"Okay, fine keep your hair secrets. That's cold little bro, cold. Anyway call me tomorrow, tell me how your Skype sex went."

"Once again I'm not talking about my sex life with you." Blaine said.

"Fine, fine whatever. But really call me tomorrow to make sure this German chick has not killed me. Tell the cops her name is Brigette Ebersbach and make sure at my funeral John Stamos is there. Don't question it; he'll know what to do. Anyway good luck on your sex quest little bro, talk to you later."

Cooper hung up the phone and Blaine sighed, Cooper for the most account was right, He needed to relax. He looked at the clock Kurt should be calling him any minute. One more look at the door and he got his box of tissues and lube from the side table drawer and set it on his desk. He was ready.

**Hey guys, I started writing this before the season finale, so I'm going to continue writing it like Kurt got into NYADA and is living in New York while Blaine is still in Ohio. I promise to get to the actual Skype part soon. **


End file.
